The Mirrors Edge: The Rookies
by Abeguy2
Summary: This is the life of Andrew. A teenager who decides to become a runner. Merc is still alive!
1. The Runners

The Mirrors Edge: The Rookies

*****DISCLAIMER***  
I DO NOT OWN MIRRORS EDGE OR ITS CONTENTS.**

(A Mirrors Edge Fan-Fic. This takes place after the game)

Chapter: 1

'The Runners'

As I was walking down the hall-way I noticed my mother in the kitchen cooking dinner.

My father was working; his job was something… every time I asked him about his job he would just ignore me and change the topic, like if I had any homework.

So I sat on the couch in the living room watching the news. There was something going on about a runner called Faith Connors, who was wanted for 'apparently' helping her sister, Kate Connors, in assassinating Robert Pope.

Runners were elite couriers, using the city as their personal playground on steroids.

They deliver via the rooftops of this city; alleyways become pathways, pipes and conduits easy obstacles. They see the flow. The flow is what keeps them going, keeps them alive.

To me, Runners were cool. I enjoyed the fact that they were mysterious, always escaping danger. When I was younger I wanted to become a runner, but if I had left, I didn't know who to see or, where to go, only wondering whether it would be a good choice or not.

"Andrew, can you come here please?" said my mother.

My name is, as you could tell, Andrew but, most of my friends just call me Andy. As I stood walking to the kitchen my mother was asking

"Have you done your homework?" I replied with a nod and asked

"What time is it?"

"6:30." my mother responded.

"Mum what's for-." as soon as I was about to finish asking my question my dad walked through the door.

"Hi dad" I said with a grin

"How was work?"

"Oh, interesting. Why?"

"Just wanting to know what was going on."

"Well nothing that should keep both of you worried." said my father as he walked out the room, almost limping. I wonder why.

The next day was school; I was 17 years old and in year 12. I caught up with my friend Jack. He was one of my best friends

"Hey, what have you been up to?"  
"Oh, just stuff, like homework and that, nice to see you Andy." replied Jack

"You to, okay what's new?"

"Nothing really." …The way that Jack replied I knew, he was lying to me.

"Liar!" I said in a confused but calm tone.  
"I am not!" he said with a sigh in his voice and a little worry.

"Fine, I just thought since we were friends we would tell the truth to each other, like I to you."  
"Okay then." Jack let out a little sigh before continuing "meet me here after school."  
"Okay." I replied then the bell went and we had to go our separate ways since we weren't in the same class.

After school I went to the place where we were to meet. As I was walking I noticed a flash of red (which happens to be my favourite colour) and a figure walking to me. It was Jack!

"What's with all the red?" I asked in a very confused tone.

"You wanted to know well then here. I am training to be a runner."  
"But why?"  
"Because my uncle, Drake, he needs more runners for his team because there has been a, shortage."  
"Okay stop the bullshit, I know you are lying to me, knowing how long I have wanted to be a runner you just now tell me!"  
"Sorry." replied Jack feeling guilty that he ever told me about it when he could've lied.

"No need to apologize, I just want one thing from you in return if you want to make it up to me." I paused for a little while to catch my breath.  
"And that is?" asked Jack with suspense in his eyes.  
"Let me come with you to join you as a runner." I said with a grinning kind of look.  
"No. No way. No how, no, no, no, no, no." retorted Jack against my idea.  
"But, why not" I asked feeling doubt in myself.  
"Because you are my best friend if you were to die…"replied Jack with concern.

"Don't worry." as I cut him off "everything will be fine, but same with you what if you die?" I replied.

"I won't die. Okay, what if your parents found out, what if they send a search warrant what if they call my house and I'm not there either?" replied Jack.

"Don't worry it's probably only for tonight."

"Okay, fine, but we need to ask my–."

"Hey Jack."

Then a woman walked up to us wearing a black tank-top with white stripes across the side, white pants with a string at the bottom, guessing she put them there so her pants don't ride up her leg, red, white and black Tabi sneakers (which looked similar to mine), a red fingerless glove and a circuit board looking tattoo across her right arm and a tattoo under her right eye. She was also Asian or half-Asian. I have recognised this woman as she was on T.V.

"Are you –?"

"Faith Connor's, Yeah." she said with a look of surprise.

"Your uncle told me it would just be you." she said to Jack in a confused voice.

"Yeah, he wants to join us, can he?" asked Jack, wondering if Faith would allow.

"Sure! The more the merrier." she said smiling.

"Now come on we don't want to be running in the dark I have tried and almost killed myself so, hurry." she said in a worry tone.

"I just need to go home and get some things before we go, like bear essentials." I said with a grin.

"Okay, but hurry up!" she said.

"Meet us back here at 4:30!" She said also.

I ran home faster than I normally would, boy did it feel good to go fast! I got home, opened the door, and my parents were in the living room it was unusual for my dad to be home this early.

"Son, I have something to tell you." said my dad with a look of worry and suspense

"Well can you make it quick I need to meet someone at 4:30?" I replied with a look of mischief.

"Now, hold on a minute, your father has something very important he wants to tell you!" said my mother in her usual 'listen 'cause you will get something out of it' voice

"Okay then, what's this about? School, homework, what?" I replied

"It'd about my job." said my father with worry

"Okay, what about it?" I replied

"As you currently know, or have noticed, every time you ask me about it I always ignore you and change the question. Well this is why."

"Okay." I said looking worried as if he was a criminal and I was one to.

"I'm a runner." said my father with a worried look still as if I wasn't going to accept it.

"Cool!" I said with a smile

"So now you know and you're not angry about this. That I've left you in the dark?" said my father.

"Well that was easier than I expected." said my father as if a tonne of weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"No. you know why." I said with a grin.

"Why?" said my father, now looking worried than ever.

"Because, I'm going to become a runner!" I said waiting for their rejection

"Okay, just as long as you study on new evasive techniques it's okay." said my father.

"John, you can't do–."my mother rambled with my father.

As they were still arguing I had snuck off into my room to get some things, I got two pairs of a black t-shirt, 3 pairs of yellow cargo pants, two pairs of my Red, Black and White Tabi Sneakers two pairs of red fingerless gloves, shampoo and other things like that. I went back into the living room, my parents still arguing over my decision; I left and ran as fast as I could to the meet area, I stretched as I waited for them.

"Andy, come on!" Jack said to me in a whisper.

As I ran to the other side of the street, I had not seen Faith anywhere.

"Where's Faith?" I asked.

"Right here." said Faith jumping down from the small roof of the school.

"What were you doing up their?" I asked with confusion.

"Surveying the area for Blues" she said.

"Okay and who are 'Blues'?"

"They, to you, are known as the police, they don't like our kind."

"Well, where to?" Jack asked.

"Merc's Lair" Faith said

"Who's Merc?" I asked

"No time to explain, it's kind of far away."

"K."I replied

"Follow me" said Faith looking at us both, wondering if we could keep up.

As she was running we came up to this door, she rammed it open and she kept running, she ran to the end of the hallway opening the elevator, to access the roof. Waiting for the _ding_ of the elevator I was exhilarated by the actual adrenaline rush I got from that moment. Then the elevator doors opened and we ran off. Jumping over conduits and pipes that were laid out over the building then we jumped the small gap over to the next rooftop and the adrenaline rushing through me began to push me further and further into to going super fast I could've outrun Faith, but if I did that I would not know where to go, so I just kept it with me until after my training where I can let all my adrenaline out of me with speed that was pulsating.

"It's not far from here!" Faith said with a smirk on her face and adrenaline running through her that you could see it in her eyes.

"I thought you said it was far?" said Jack smiling with the fact that he just created a witty remark.

"If you walk" Faith said smiling.

Then we saw this building, Faith said

"That's it, their." as we gaped and awed at its size.

"We have to jump off buildings like that!?" I said with my mouth almost hanging open.

"What? You scared?" said Faith with a faint smile.

"No. Just, cool!" I said as Jack gulped.

"What about you? Jack" said Faith

"Yeah, same I guess." Jack said almost quivering.

Faith ran across the building's roof ducking and jumping over and under obstacles, she jumped to the edge of the east building; as we followed, Faith opened what seemed to be a manhole. As she jumped in Jack followed, I was last. In the room I saw a bunch of computers, a black couch and a hallway with what I thought to be 5- 10 doors, each, I was guessing, leading to a bedroom, which justified how much runners there were in this city. I saw this guy typing he wore a white t-shirt, grey cargo pants, two red wristbands. And the same but different design of circuit board tattoo on both arms. There was a sling for his arm and a cast around his leg.

"Hey Merc. How you holding up?" said Faith with comfort.

"I've been better kiddo. Drake said there was only one" Merc said.

"Well this one just wanted to join, the more the merrier, right? Where's Drake" Faith asked.

"Drake will be back soon, Faith head over to Swanston Street I've got a client for you and by the way, you wouldn't mind training these rookies tomorrow huh?" said Merc.

"Yeah sure, I'll be on comms." Faith said as she jumped out of the hole in the roof which gave way to sunlight that was still left.

Merc averted his attention from Faith to us.

"Why don't you rest up you'll need strength for tomorrow's training." Merc said acting like he was our father.

"Yeah, sure" I said as I turned around, walking into the hallway.

"Could you tell my uncle that I'm here?" said Jack.

"I'll make sure I do kiddo." Merc said smiling.

"Uhh…Which room is ours?" I said stopping to turn around.

"Second last door, to your left." said Merc as he was pointing to the door behind us.

As we turned around we saw the door, Jack opened it and inside the room were two beds I called the one closer to the window. It was 6:30 as I last checked and the room seemed to go dark almost as quick as we came here. I heard Merc talking to Faith telling her to get some rest for tomorrow. After a while I dosed off and dreamt that what just happened _WAS_ a dream.


	2. Training the Newer Generation

Chapter: 2

'Training the Newer Generation'

As I opened my eyes, the blinding light came through was nearly making me want to go back to bed but, before I did I realized what happened yesterday, wasn't a dream. I checked the time it was 1:30 in the morning. I got up and put my shirt, cargo pants and tabi sneakers waiting for Faith and Jack to wake up, I called my parents and told them how early I got up and if dad ever met Faith.

"Wow! Faith Connors, she's one of the best runners. I'd listen to her really well if I were you!" said my dad almost wishing he was here.

"Okay dad I'll do my best." I said with a faint smirk.

"That's my boy!" said my father.

I put my phone in my pocket because I began to hear rummaging under the sheets. Jack was waking up; I only hope Faith is to, I can't wait for training to begin.

"Hey kiddo. Your up early." said Merc grinning.

"Yeah, I'm gonna' go up to soak in the sun and wind and do a pre-running stretch, k?" I said wondering if he would allow me.

"Go ahead kiddo." Merc said still grinning.

As I climbed up the manhole I wondered if this city ever slept, hearing the loud traffic as I was stretching. It was so louder than the norm, as I continued to wonder about what school; what my parents were doing about my absence. I started stretching my back first, then my shoulder's, then my thighs, shins and feet. It took me around 10-15 minutes for each stretch. By the time I finished Faith was right behind me, watching me stretch.

"I never knew you could bend like that." said Faith astonished. "But it will definitely help you"

"Yeah, well it's my fathers' flexibility that I got mine from. My dad's a runner as well, do you know him?" I asked waiting for a reply.

"What's his name?" she asked

"John, John Stewart." I said wondering still if she knew.

"John, John, John, Jo-. YES! I do know him." Faith said like she had almost found gold.

"Okay cool, so you know him, he'll freak once I tell him." I said laughing, Faith started chuckling to.

Just as Faith and I were laughing, Jack climbed out of the manhole asking

"Are we ready to go?"

"Not yet, first we have to stretch." said Faith grinning faintly.

Faith led Jack and me through some basic stretch routines.

"All right, we ready?" asked Faith with a serious tone.

"Yup" I said

"Uh huh!" said Jack

"Okay, do exactly what I do. Try to copy me as much as you can and most of all…Don't Fall!" said Faith with a slight concern but hopeful manner.

She ran off jumping over buildings, wall-running off obstacles and sliding under high pipes. As we tried to copy her, it got difficult, I still didn't feel tired. I was amazed that my body didn't give in yet.

She ran through a door opening it as we followed she walked over a pipe that connected two buildings together, as we followed I almost slipped but then in the nick of time I regained my balance as easily as I lost it. Then we came up to this horizontal pipe, she jumped held on and swung herself to the other side where she grabbed a pole and climbed up it. She saw a pole next to her and jumped at it, then grabbing to the metal floor next to her. I copied her with ease, but Jack nearly lost it at the pipe, but I was there to catch his hand and help him up.

"Thanks Andy!" said Jack inhaling and exhaling quite loudly.

"You owe me one!" I said with a grin.

"I know, I know!" Jack said almost pouting.

"You guys are lagging, hurry up!" Faith said Chuckling to herself.

As we shimmied around a corner we got up.

"Okay now try to copy me, because this move is both dangerous to perform, and hard to execute." Faith said with a lot of trust.

What she did next was amazing, she wall-ran across a metal wall, turned, jumped toward a ledge and got up.

"Think you can do that?" said Faith grinning.

"I know I can!" I said running full speed towards the wall

I tried to copy her but only landed on my butt.

"Ah! That kinda hurt." I said whilst rubbing the area of which I had hurt.

"I'll give it a try." said Jack but he ended up doing the same thing.

"I'll give you boys till 5:30 to keep trying then I have to split." said Faith with a disciplined look.

It was already 4:30, so we decided to have another go at it, this time I did the jump but missed the ledge. Jack tried, got the ledge, but his arms got the better of him and he fell. I tried again but still missed, as did Jack. As we kept trying and trying to tackle the move i checked the time. The time was 5:25.

"Shit! We only have five minutes left!" I said with worry.

"Damn! Now we'll have to wait until tomorrow to continue" said Jack with disappointment.

As we tried two more times each Faith dropped in.

"Alright boys, I'm heading off." Faith said with a wave goodbye.

"Cya Faith." I said holding a peace sign.

"Bye Faith." said Jack as he waved back.

As we dropped back into Merc's Lair, Merc was tracking Faith on comms.

"Alright Faith wires are silent but you know very well they won't stay that long, so haul ass to the client and to the destination." said Merc with worry.

"I know Merc! I can see the client now." said Faith panting whilst you could faintly hear her footsteps.

"Alright, the client told me to deliver the bag to 76 Newsbrook Drive." Said Faith

"Okay Faith, see that building to your right, get there and I'll tell you the rest when you do." Said Merc making sure Faith understood every command.

"So what's happening with your parents?" Jack asked me.

"I found out my dad is a runner, he told me it would be fine if I practiced evasive maneuvers and techniques.

"Really, that's wicked." said jack astonished.

The next day I looked at the time; 10:30. I asked Merc where Faith was, he told me she was out getting lunch. I then asked if I could go to the training ground to practice that trick that I couldn't do yesterday.

"Yeah just make sure you don't kill yourself, ok kiddo" said Merc with a father-ish figure in his voice.

"K Merc!" I said with a feeling of hope as I could try the move again.

I woke up Jack so he would look at me.

"Hey! Want to practice?" I asked Jack

"Yeah sure" he replied still halve dead in his sleep.

As we got to the training ground we had to do everything from the start. From the pipe that was connected to the other building, to the horizontal pipe which we had to swing across.

Then we reached the L-jump.

"Okay, do you have any idea how we could gain more strength to our arms so that we can be able to pull ourselves up?" I asked hoping Jack would have an answer

"I guess we can use the adrenaline we get from being close to death to help us get our strength up a bit." Jack said pulling a face that made him seem clueless.

"Okay, you try first. I'm gonna sit this one out, you know, think about it." I said putting a smile on my face as a said it, walking over to the edge of the building. Putting myself close to danger makes me think more straight. It's weird, but it helps.

"Okay!" said Jack sounding like he was really pumped.

As I was sitting on the corner I closed my eyes, blocking the sound around me, trying to remember what Faith exactly did. Then-

"HEY I GOT IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs watching Jack fall to his ass while I did.

"Ah! Got what?" he asked

"I know how to do it!" I exclaimed

"Okay how?" Jack said sounding as if I just said 'let me show you my fridge'

As I got up, I remembered what she did and what we were doing wrong.

"Like this, watch!" I said with a grin.

I ran to the wall, executed a wall-run, turned and jumped. With what I had in mind included, I gained height and was able to pull my self up.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Jack asked amazed.

"Well all I did was remembering what Faith was doing and then compared it to what we were doing." I said like I was a professor at a University.

"Uh huh" Jack said while he was nodding.

"Then I just did something extra which gave me height!" I said marveling at my ingenious.

"Okay and that was?" Jack asked

"Simple… I just took an extra step which gave me height!" I said grinning so widely it felt like my face was ripping off.

Jack's jaw dropped at that moment not thinking about it, it was so simple, so smart so 'Andrew' as Jack would like to call it. Faith was watching from afar.

"So they caught on huh?" said Faith smiling

"Yup almost as fast as you! Hell even faster! It took you what, two three days to learn it from watching me? Said Merc Grinning.

"The newer generation of this damned city is smarter than the last!" retorted Faith almost being jealous of me.

"Yeah! I'd watch my back if I were you. When are you going to take them for a test-job?

"Sooner than I anticipated." Faith said diminishing her jealousy and bringing forth astonishment.

I looked at the time.

"It's 2:25 want to try it one more time!" I said to Jack

"Yeah, let's go!" Jack said amazed about this new trick he could perform.

We then performed the L-jump about 2 three times. We checked the time; 4:25

"I think we should get something to eat?"

"Yeah!" said Jack putting his hand to his stomach.

As we walked into Merc's lair, I immediately saw Faith smiling at us.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, don't worry about it, just get something to eat you look starved." Faith said putting one hand on her hip and one dangling next to her hip.

As we sat down to eat what Faith brought us, she said "Tomorrow I'm teaching you six things tomorrow one almost harder than the last, so get some rest after eating. k?"

"Okay" we agreed.

The next day we went to the training area, Faith brought us to this long chord of wire which was very thick.

"Now you're gonna jump on this chord of wire, zip-line down, let go and try, to land on the soft boxes below. Like this." Faith said with a smile on her face.

She zip-lined down the wire and let go, then she dropped about two stories onto a pile of boxes covered by blue sheets. As we copied her every move, hitting those boxes made my imaginary adrenaline meter fill to MAX. Jack looked like he was going to throw up but his determination made him forget his nausea and kept focused on helping his uncle to become a runner.

Faith then taught us how to coil, which was basically tucking our legs in and bringing them higher. Then she taught us to skill roll, which was, after a long fall(one that wouldn't kill you might i add), to roll when you hit the ground. At this point I got tired but I was still pumped which caused me to continue, Jack kept up rather nicely. Then she taught us Spring-boarding, which was whenever you saw a smaller object in front of a medium one, you could use it to launch yourself upwards and forwards.

"Okay, you guys really catch on rather quick." She said almost panting.

"Have one of you heard of the 'flow'?" asked Faith

"Nope" said Jack.

"I have, it's what we runners use to be able to string together moves into perfect harmony and to survive? Right" I said thinking I was one hundred percent right.

"Well to be precise, no. but you were close. It's what we use to string together moves, so that we can attack, defend or escape hostiles which, allows us to survive. The flow is also what fuels our 'runner vision'

"Runner vision?" we both exclaimed

"Runner vision" Faith explained "It's when you see the flow, it, for most of us, is highlighted in red; you can use this to be able to use the flow in the perfect and fastest way to evade hostiles. You'll see it on our test-job soon." As Faith explained I understood and so did Jack.

"Okay now for weapon disarms!" said Faith smiling

"Sweet" I said clenching my hand into a fist and punching the air.

Faith held out a pistol, she then told us to disarm her. Jack went first and disarmed her perfectly, next, was me. I disarmed her not as well as Jack but with more speed.

"That was great, but Jack just work out your timing and Andrew. Become stronger in your technique. Ok? Tomorrow we start you new test job, Andrew, you're with me. Jack your with Celeste k?" Faith said smiling.

"Yup" I said walking to the manhole of Merc's lair, the time being 3:30p.m.,We ate dinner, the leftover pizza and then it was off to bed. Jack did the same.


	3. Team Running

Chapter: 3

'Team running'

The next morning I woke up with Jack in front of my face, about to poke it.

"Wha- What are you doing?" I asked half asleep.

"Just wanted to wake you up without making you grumpy" Jack said looking quite clue-less.

Just then Merc walked in.

"Hey kiddo you ready for your test-job?" said Merc smiling.

"Yeah! I'm excited!" I said feeling half asleep still.

"Who's Celeste" Jack asked.

"An old friend" Merc said having a sense of worry.

"Get dressed kiddo, you're gonna have to run today, I have a client ready for you and Faith, so, hurry up!" Merc said happily as he walked off. Whilst I was rummaging through my stuff to find my clothes, I heard Merc and this other guy talking, I heard Merc call him Drake, anyway, they were talking about something called Project Icarus, but I didn't want to get involved, knowing this was high-up runner stuff.

As I got dressed, I could hear Faith talking to Merc

"CELESTE! ARE YOU INSANE! Especially after what she did, your gonna' let her just waltz right back in here, expecting everything to be fine?! You better have a good reason for this!" Faith said angrily and confusedly.

"Listen, Celeste told me everything, look Faith, if you were caught by Blues insisting they would kill you and the rest of us runners just because you didn't want to kill Pope, what would you do?" said Merc calmly.

"Yeah well, she still hasn't proved herself to me, I can't trust her like I used to Merc" Faith said frowning.

"Me neither kiddo, but if Miranda, Jacob, Kreeg and Victor weren't out on commissions, I wouldn't have had to think twice about letting her join. I would have kicked her out, but I'm letting her redeem herself Faith, you should to.

Since I had a little time to myself, I texted my father telling him I'm going to make an official run. After that, I walked outside to greet Faith, she said

"Hey Andrew, ya ready?"

"You know it" I said grinning.

Jack saw his uncle and wanted to converse

"Hey Drake" Jack said smiling

"Hey, hows it going little man?" said Drake sounding like the cooler older brother.

"Not bad, not bad, you?" asked Jack feeling the morning air run through him.

"Same I guess, here take this." Said Drake passing Jack what seemed to be an earpiece with and red casing and a small black microphone

"What's that?" I asked.

"This, my rookie friend…" Drake said making me feel like I was pathetic, being a rookie after all. "Are comms units, they allow us to talk to one another across this city!" continued Drake. Merc passed Faith and I one as well.

"Where is Celeste?" Jack asked

"She's right outside, you can meet here there." Said Merc kindly

As Jack went up the manhole first Faith told me some advice.

"Be careful, don't push yourself, k?" said Faith smiling.

I nodded. As I got out of the manhole I saw this woman wearing a red top, some skin-tight, black pair of jeans, black and white gloves and high-tops, converses I assumed. She also had blond hair, which was tied in a ponytail. She went up to Jack and said

"Hi, I'm Celeste, you can call me Cel, k?"

Jack nodded.

"Faith, Andrew, I'll be your tracker for this job, Cel, Jack your tracker's Drake. We are going to be doing, what we call. 'Team Running', which is basically two or more runners, running as a team." Merc explained.

"Faith" I asked.

"Yeah" She replied smiling.

"Make sure you can catch up!" I said felling immensely pumped.

"Sure thing Andrew, but maybe you should be the one who's gotta' catch up." She said nudging me whilst smiling and poking her tongue out at me. I laughed.

"Oh really, we'll see."

As we went our separate ways, Faith and I heard Merc on our comms unit.

"Okay, your client is at the corner of 56 Eastland Ave, okay it's a pretty decent run so, get their fast" Merc said sounding like he was on the radio.

"Hey Andrew, you remember what I was talking about yesterday, about runner vision?" Faith said panting due to her running.

"Yeah!" I said averting my attention from Faith to where I was running.

"Well after you take the biggest jump you have ever taken and live that will start the runner's flow, which should allow you to see highlighted red areas." Faith said.

"Cool!" I said grinning widely.

"Here it is. The big jump!" said Faith making me avert my attention from where I was running to her.

As Faith was in front of me I could see her directly. I saw her running on this ramp which started glowing red, but faintly. Then she jumped, I followed without thinking and as we landed on the rooftop next to us my eyes started to get watery, almost in pain, I wiped my eyes, slowing me down, then when I opened them I could see pipes, ramps and other things that were close to me highlighted in red.

"Wow!" I whispered to myself.

The roof that we were on was scattered with pipes, railings, objects that I could use to springboard and vault over, simple things.

"Where do we go?" I asked Merc reassuringly.

"Just keep going straight. Why?" Merc asked back.

"Wanna race Faith?" I asked concentrating really hard, almost fusing my eyebrows with my eye lids.

"Yeah, sure. But on one condition." Faith said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Don't tell me to wait up!" Faith said as I chuckled.

"I won't, that'll be you!" I said

Just then Merc stepped in to stop the race from beginning.

"C'mon guys! We have a job to do" Merc said sighing.

"Hey Merc, you know if we race, we get there much quicker, you know that, right?" Faith said smiling.

"All right." Merc said feeling as if he lost.

"3! 2! 1! GO!" Merc said with a pause between each number, as we were running full speed.

"MERC!" said Faith "tell us when we have to turn."

"Will do kiddo!" said Merc.

As we were ducking and jumping over and under the obstacle course of our massive playground, I was in the lead running and sliding all over the place.

"All right guys. Turn to the right, NOW!" Merc said giving us guidance.

As we turned, we each had two options for me one was spring boarding to he top of a building then jumping onto a zip-line. The other was, jumping over a ramp to the other roof spring boarding to a ladder wall running of a board that was tipped on its side then jumping coiling over a wired fence and falling about two stories onto a pile of soft boxes.

For Faith it was L-jumping across a wall then catching the edge of the other roof, then sliding under a high pipe then sliding down onto a crane, riding up it jumping onto the plank of long wood that the crane was holding, then jumping off that onto soft boxes. The other was, spring boarding to the other side of the building then climbing up pipes to the top then descending three stories to a pile of soft boxes.

As we chose what path we were going to take, we took them without caring about the consequences. I chose the second one, faith chose the first one, I presumed.

As I jumped over the ramp I remembered and gathered all the adrenaline I got from the other times of training and running and used them all to get a huge power boost.

As I landed on the soft boxes first, it almost broke my leg, since I still hadn't fully learned the correct way to land on these boxes, aching in pain, I was still was determined to win so I massaged it waiting for Faith to catch up as it started to feel better I ran again as fast as I could. I could see the client across me only a few meters away.

I looked to my left I noticed Faith was right beside me; it was neck and neck between us two.

She was more behind as I was in front, then I looked beside me and Faith had passed me and she won.

"That was a good race" she said panting "but you can't ever beet an experienced runner" said Faith almost gloating about her win.

"i would of won if i landed properly" i remarked nudging her slightly.

We came up to the client and asked where he wanted us to take the bag.

"You can take it to 76 Weskinner Drive." He said masking himself from the public.

"We'll go as fast as we can sir!" Faith said smiling.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What's what?" she asked back

"That yellow bag?"

"It's a Runner's Bag, we get these bags from our clients, these carry sensitive information that clients need to give to the people they want to send the message to." Faith explained.

"All right guys 76 Weskinner Drive, is almost on the other side of town. See that building to you left, take it then I'll tell you what to do from there. I would also advise that Andrew to go first and Faith monitoring him, and make sure you don't loose him Faith. Even though I have him on comms, just don't, you don't know when the Blues will appear."

"Got it Merc." Faith said feeling pumped. I nodded with an approving hum.

As I ran towards the building I saw a pipe which didn't quite touch the ground, I wall-climbed toward it and grabbed it pulling myself upwards only turning around to jump onto the roof of the building. As Faith was right behind me, I bolted across the roof wall-climbing up a wall, turning and jumping only to grab the ledge above. I turned and saw Faith right behind me; her expression was 'whoa'. As I spring-boarded up to a pole, climbing up I reached the roof of the building.

"Now where to Merc." I said as I looked around to inspect the city above, being serious about becoming a runner.

"Okay, see that building to your right." Merc said as I nodded "Go there and continue straight till I tell you to turn." Merc said continuing.

As I ran at full speed I could see a pole connecting two buildings. I ran as fast as I could, jumped and landed on the pole almost nearly falling, as I walked across the rest, I looked back and saw Faith's expression was more than 'whoa' it was like she was astonished, or sad, I couldn't tell because she was far away but, anyway continuing, I wall-ran across a wooden wall, used for construction, jumped onto the other building and skill-rolled.

"Alright kiddo, turn right. Shit! RUN!" Merc said, screaming into my ear.

As I looked around to see what was happening I saw, what looked like to be police or SWAT coming after me.

"SHIT!" I heard myself curse as I bolted across the roof, Faith behind me.

"DAMN IT MERC!" said Faith, with an angry tone.

"Sorry kid's nothing about that on the wires." Merc said as I heard sirens from below us. "Chatters gone berserk, move it!" Merc said as we were running at full speed.

We wall-ran across the building and coil-jumped over a fence then skill-rolled and continued as the SWAT team were firing semi-automatic weapons at us.

"This way!" said Faith pulling me in the direction we were to go.

"Okay, see that door, inside, now!" Merc said giving us guidance.

As I rammed the door open I thought to my self 'wow this training is immense, I wonder were they got the SWAT costumes from?' thinking this was still training. Inside the building, I L-jumped to the next level as did Faith.

"The Air vent is a good place to evade the Blues with out having to run all the way over to where the vent ends." Merc said calmly.

As I wall-climbed up toward the open vent, I went inside feeling the nice cool breeze of air. Whilst we were traversing the vents we fell down and skill-rolled across the vent that was we came to the end of the air vent we dropped down to the ground skill-rolling.

"Alright now go through that door and you should be outside, from there slide down the building and jump to the orther." Merc said with his father-ish tone.

As I rammed the door I saw a helicopter outside. Mainly used by the C.P.F. As I vaulted over the safety rail I slid down the diagonal side of the building. As I looked down, the edge of the building I didn't see the other building, I panicked thinking I was about to fall of and hit the ground which was 19 stories high, the helicopter trying to shoot us from afar.

"Shit Merc, where's the other building?!" I screamed

As we reached the edge of the building, I thought of the pain I would feel when I hit the ground. I closed my eyes, in that split second I felt the adrenaline rush through me. Then suddenly… BOOM!! I hit the ground which seemed to be rather soft, I felt winded almost, I landed on my side; thinking 'am I dead?' Then I looked at what I thought to be the concrete paved ground. I actually landed on a pile of soft boxes. At that moment I thought I was going to die.

"Hey, are you alright. You don't look so well." Faith asked.

"Could be better, just thought I was gonna' die!" I exclaimed.

"You should have more faith with your tracker, now let's get moving before PK is on our tail!" she exclaimed, her voice was serious.

"Sorry Merc." I said feeling bad that I doubted him.

"It's okay kiddo. Hell I would've done the same thing if I couldn't of seen the other building" Merc said.

As we ran inside the other building I rammed the door and SWAT was coming down some stairs, as we ran across into the elevator I quickly pushed it, realizing I had left Faith out side the elevator, the doors shut quickly, but with my intense speed I put my arm through the gap which stopped the doors from closing allowing Faith to enter the elevator. Bullets hitting the outer shell of the elevator causing dents in the door.

As we gasped for air we hear Merc on comms.

"It's okay you can breathe out. Shit what a mess… alright Jack and Celeste are on the building opposite to you, get there and then if the Blues show up both of ya can split up to escape. 76 Weskinner Drive isn't far, only two more blocks away.

As we heard the _ding _of the elevator we bolted down the hallway rammed through the glass window and slid down another diagonal side of the building we jumped across the gap between this building and the next the roar of traffic bellow us. We landed skill-rolled and then we heard Merc on comms.

"Choppers buggin' out, you get to the destination with-out getting shot at!" Merc said relieved.

"Hey Jack, Cel" I said.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Jack

"Ran into some trouble." I replied "how about you?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah we got stuck in some thing as well we just kicked their butts, hopefully they'll learn not to mess with us!" Jack said giving out his hand to do our hand shake.

"Wires are silent, you better get moving before it changes. Merc said with worry.

As we ran across the roof spring-boarding over fences, we climbed up pipes to reach the top of the building. We ran across it, jumping and ducking the obstacles in the way. Then I checked the time; 11:30, it's been 5 hours. Whoa!

We jumped to the other building and slid down to the next level down. We then saw the soft boxes bellow as we slid off the building falling 6 stories down hitting the soft boxes like a skydiver hits their target when landing. As we saw the client's friend we greeted him.

"Here's the bag, now the money?" asked Faith with a serious look.

"Here take this." Said the clients friend, he handed us $400; we split it up 200 each.

"Remember some of that goes to me!" said Merc.

"$50 from each of us should be good, right?" I asked

"That's fine!" Merc said.

As we agreed on everything we went traversed the city to get back to Merc's lair to get some lunch.


	4. Runner's Demise

Chapter 4

'Runner's Demise'

After Lunch, Faith went outside to get some fresh air. Faith told me whenever she has something on her mind she sits on the edge of buildings, somehow, like me, she thinks better when she's closer to danger. I decided to comfort her so I went outside as well.

"Hey Faith!" I said with a smile on my face telling her 'whatever is on your mind, don't worry about it, it'll be fine'

"Hey Andy!" she said with a small flicker of a smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it" Faith said with a sad but comforting tone.

As I glared at her, trying to figure out what was bugging her, with my arms folded. She glared back.

"Uhhh? What is it?" She asked with confusion.

"I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong?" I replied still glaring from thinking.

"Well don't worry about it!!" She retorted angrily.

There was an awkward pause after her sentence, a moment that I have felt before when I was helping my father. Thinking that helping someone, is pointless and only gets them angry at you.

"I can take a hint! Okay!" I retorted wearily that our fragile friendship at this point was broken, lost in the wind.

"Sorry… Look it's nothing I don't want you to worry about me when you're running, that might put you off concentration." She replied.

"Okay but, Faith. I'm here if you need help okay. I may be a rookie but, I am a professional at helping people!" I said with belief.

Out of nowhere Jack appeared and said.

"He's right you know… There were these kids at school, best of friends, like you could never say anything to break their friendship. One day they got into a fight, a really terrible one. Anyway Andy…" Jack said pointing at me. "…Over there resolved their problems." Jack continued. "They fought about a rumour going around the school" I whispered to Faith.

Faith looked at me with surprise.

"Well fine, but that still doesn't mean I'm going to tell you.." she winked back.

Jack threw Faith and I a comms unit.

"Put these on, Merc's got a job for the both of you" Jack said whilst he threw the last one to Faith.

"All right!" I said as I nodded

I waited for a while and saw Faith speeding off away from me. Then I heard the static from the comms unit.

"All right Andy. I got a job for you at Blackburn Mall. Go right and head for the building roof off the one next to the giant orange sign." Merc said.

As I ran and jumped off this roof to the next I saw the orange sign. My 'Runner vision' guiding me to my destination, I saw a pipe in red. It was a pretty far jump, so I stopped took three steps back and bolted off the building. As I was in midair, I felt a feeling I, somewhat, have never felt. That moment, dangling above the noisy traffic, alone. I then had to stop the sensation, the adrenaline flowing through because if I didn't grab that pipe, I was a goner. I grabbed the pipe.

"Shit!" I said softly to myself.

"What is it?" asked Merc, worrying about my safety.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I replied.

As I climbed the pipe, my hands still red from the catch I remembered I had two red leather fingerless gloves in my pocket. After I climbed up I put them on, saying to myself how stupid I was for forgetting them. I then saw another pipe and climbed it. I finally reached the top of the building roof after that ordeal.

"I'm there Merc, where now?" I said surveying the area above and below, side by side

"All right kiddo. Hang a left, then jump the gaps until you reach the building with the 'Pirandello Kruger' sign." Merc replied

"Gotcha!" I said positively.

I grinned softly while running full-speed toward the gap jumped and since it was lower than the ground level I was on I rolled, I saw the 'Pirandello Kruger' sign.

"Hey Merc." I said, panting

"What's up kid?"

"Why does the logo of the sign look very similar to a dog?" I asked patiently waiting his answer.

"I don't know kiddo" replied Merc as I was jumping over the gaps between the buildings.

As I got to the building, Merc told me that I had to enter the door, as I did, I saw a hallway leading to something.

"Shit chatter's goin' wild Andy. They know your there." Merc said warily

"Shit, shit, shit…" I said to myself, "what do I do Merc?" I finished, looking around to survey my surroundings. I saw Blues heading toward me running, these were different from the last.

"The vents Andy, the VENTS!" Merc yelled in my ear.

Not paying attention to Merc yelling in my ear, I quickly did an L-jump and grabbed onto a vent, climbing up and going inside the vent, the last thing I saw was, the Blue doing the same…

"Oh, shit Merc they're after me!" I said freaking out.

As I was traversing the vents and waiting for Merc's answer, all I heard was static.

"Merc! MERC!" I yelled "Shit…All right Andy calm down, you're a Runner, not a pro, but enough to get around" I said to calm myself down.

As I closed my air breathing slowly; then opened them I heard voices behind me.

"He's one of them. Get him!" a man yelled.

The adrenaline rushing through me without thinking I dropped down out of the vent, rolled and ran at full speed. I saw a red door, went through it and I was outside. I wall-ran and jumped to the other side.

"You may be good but you can't catch a real Runner!" I said to myself, getting amped as I did.

As I ran I noticed another door in red, I opened it and was back inside.

"Merc! Are you there?!" I asked frequently. Then suddenly.

"Sorry kiddo! I was distracted. Wow…you got through that with-out my help."

"Damn…" I said to myself. "So now where?" I asked

"Your client's close, just jump the two gaps ahead, take a right and enter the door." Merc said with a little discomfort about his worrying about my life.

I started running at full speed, checking for the gaps. I jumped over the first one, it was a bit far but I made it, the next one was ridiculously far, but It had a pipe for me to grab on to. I ran faster than I ever did, jumped and missed…

"OH! SHIT!" I yelled as I felt the comms unit drop out of my ear. As I looked down, I saw my bitter end. The hard concrete floor getting closer, as I closed my eyes hoping it would end fast, I landed and death, felt like being knocked out. It felt like a dream, I saw my memories, my parents arguing as usual. Jack, my best friend, we stuck through thick and thin and now my Runner friends, all of them, Faith, Drake, Merc and Celeste, I now knew it was now…my end. The end to a Runner's life is called,

'The Runner's demise'.

I awoke up hours later in the dark and found out I landed on those soft boxes, damn! It's a good thing you saw them frequently in the city. I got up and I was near a construction site. Remembering I had lost my comms unit. I stepped down. Immediately I heard a voice to my left.

"HEY YOU!" a voice yelled.

Realizing that it was a Blue, I darted off in the other direction, I looked back; it was one of those Blues who acted like Runners. As I was running, the fall really took effect on my body, as I was nearly staggering to get away from the enemy; I tripped over my feet and landed on the ground. As the Blue came closer I heard him giggling to himself. At this point I felt really weak, but being me, I was stubborn so I got up and put my fists up ready to fight. The blue laughed instantly, not realizing he had let me find this opportunity as an opening. I punched him in the body, kneed him in the face then jump kicked him in the body, the last move sent him flying allowing me time to escape.

I ran to the nearest door and rammed it open, I then saw stairs and climbed them. As I had my Runner vision I realised a vent opening. I entered through traversing the vents I heard voices. It was the Blue I attacked.

"There's a Runner hiding in the building somewhere, evacuate the scientists and get every pursuit cop in there to search the whole bloody building!" the Blue said.

"Yes sir!" followed.

As I heard them talking I was still traversing the vents, I dropped out of the vent and rolled, then ran as fast as I could, as I was clueless to get out and back to Merc's lair I was in a rut. I just stood there, wondering how to get back.

All of a sudden I felt this shock in my back, a bunch of pursuit cops had tasered me to the ground. As I hit the ground unconscious I heard one of them laughing.

As I woke up, I found myself tied to a chair and a light shining in my face, guessing this was interrogation, I decided to say nothing.

"Where is your H.Q.?" asked one of the Blues. I replied with silence.

"Where is your H.Q.?!" repeated the blue frequently. And I said nothing frequently.

"Where is your H.Q.? Answer me or I will use force if necessary.

"Is that what passes for idiotic questions, because by now you, asking me o tell you the location and me not telling you. Maybe you should have guessed that I'm not persuaded as easily as you morons by that Callaghan." I replied with a snicker.

As I did the Blue slapped me across the face, pretty hard too.

"Enough!" I heard a rough voice.

I saw a figure coming out of the shadows, it was Callaghan.

"Not saying anything won't stop us from finding you Runner friend's boy!"

"Do I care?! You won't find them, so I don't care if your memory lacks you to remember sarcasm!"

"Feisty. Aren't you? Well that doesn't matter. With the pursuit cops or in other words 'Project Icarus' operating to it's fullest, we'll find them in no time! And you can be sure of that!" Callaghan said while I was trying to escape.

"Oh Yeah!? Well I and the other Runners will stop you!" I said glaring at him, and him back at me. As he broke our intimidation contest he said with his final words

"Kill him if he is of no use to us!" as he walked off.

The Pursuit cops, all five of them approached me. One of them saying

"Let's make it quick."

As I panicked I quickly tugged on the leather belt holding me down, they were approaching me closer, closer, but still no use. The belt wouldn't come off.

As I saw each of them take out a knife, I kept trying and trying to get out until I just gave up. I knew I was going to DIE!


	5. Helping Hand

Chapter 5

'A Helping Hand'

As the Pursuit Cops were approaching, my end was imminent. I saw a figure coming out of the shadows, but I still couldn't see who it was because it was dark. The person gave me a gesture to not tell the Pursuit Cops about him.

"Let's gut him!" said one of the Pursuit Cops, the others nodded.

All of a sudden the figure came out of the shadows and ran to the Pursuit cops standing behind one, he silently knocked him out and then kicked the one in front of him revealing his identity to us, I realised that he was a runner!

"Wha--!" I exclaimed to myself as he was beating up the Pursuit Cops.

He knocked out the last one and came towards me. It was a male, Caucasian. He had black spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a plain white, tattered T-shirt and black cargo pants with white stipes going down the side. His footwear seemed to be casual and he had the, obvious, runner tattoo on his forearm.

"Here let me help" he said coming closer and releasing me from the chair.

"Who are you?" I asked, couldn't help but think 'wow, you came at a good time!'

"Name's Bullet, what's yours?" he asked.

"Andrew, but you can call me Andy" I said smiling

"C'mon we haven't got much time, they will be expecting these guys soon." He said running backwards as he was.

I followed him into the room he just came out of. There was and open air vent. We climbed through and followed the city of vents until I heard Callaghan saying. "…where's Jacob's team? They should be here by now!" just as he said that Bullet pushed through so that he was leading and said.

"We better hurry!"

As I followed he dropped out and I heard his footsteps quicken.

"Crap c'mon Andy!" as I heard this I dropped as quickly as I could and saw PK units in front of us.

Bullet ran to the left and L-jumped from the wall on the right, I followed and nearly slipped because the vents were wet a little bit from the excessive condensation inside them. But with my quick thinking I got through it, bullets whizzing past my ear and torso.

"Shit!" said bullet in the vents well above the ground.

I jumped in and followed him. As we came to the end of our tight expedition, we came to an opening that led to the out side.

"Their in the vents, shoot them!" said one of the PK.

"You go first!" Bullet said to me giving me a hand because it was a vertical vent which then curved to be horizontal at the top.

As he lifted me, I heard the vent about to give way to our weight. As I got up the vent, the sound had stopped. Then suddenly the vent gave way and Bullet fell a good (for what seemed to be) 5 meters. As he fell I saw PK units surrounding him.

"RUN ANDY!" he said waving at me to go.

The PK units looked up and began shooting; I began running while they did.

I knew when I left that I had to help him. I knew my way back to Merc's lair, but not from here.

"Dammit! Where's Merc when you need him." I said to myself.

"Hey!" said a voice.

I turned to face the voice it was another runner.

"Who are you" I asked.

"I'm Jessica, but you can call me Arrow… you mentioned Mercuries name?"

"What about it?" I asked

"Well it's quite a hike from here to there so why don't you stay at my trackers place?" Arrow said.

Arrow got a message from her tracker.

"C'mon John let the kid stay…but…John the kid knows Merc…fine 'Speed'…why…then how…fine!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's my tracker, says he can't let you in, he thinks you're PK." Arrow said frustratingly.

"Well how do I prove I'm not?" I asked

"You need a tat!" she replied smiling. "Every runner has one. It shows that you are a true runner"

"A tattoo? Sure I can deal with that."

. . . . .

"Okay where is the place?" I asked fixing my disguise to hide that I was a runner

"Just a bit further" Arrow said

We came across a tattoo parlour and the sign read '**ケンジ**'s tattoos', as Arrow walked inside she said to the man behind the counter.

"ケンジこんにちわ!(Hello Kenji!)" Arrow said whilst bowing.

"Hey Arrow! Long time no see, what 'ya need? Kenji said standing up from his chair.

Kenji was Japanese, he had short black hair, brown eyes, black shirt and grey pants.

"This one here needs a 'special' tat, can you hook him up?" Arrow asked with reassurance towards whether or not he should do this.

"Sure, okay what layout" Kenji said to himself "layout, layout, layout…Ah! Here we go!" Kenji said as he slapped a design on the counter. "What 'ya think?" he asked me.

I looked at the design, it was similar to Faith's but…different. The circuit board style looked decent.

"It looks cool, could you put it on both my arms, stretching from my upper-arm to the middle of my forearm." I asked Kenji.

"Ok!" replied Kenji with a grin.

As Kenji took me to the back room I sat sown in the chair where the tattoo-ing would take place. As I sat down Kenji said.

"This will only sting for a little while but trust me, it's worth the pain."

"Ok" I said quivering, having never gotten a tattoo before.

I saw Kenji put the needle against my soft/rough flesh and felt a little jolt. It didn't hurt much only a little bit, I don't know why people say it hurts a lot! Then…the pain struck me and I could see why.

. . . . . . . .

After two whole hours on both arms, four hours in total, Kenji was finished.

"Voila!" Kenji said as he backed away to have a better look.

"Oww, my are really numb and they hurt." I said, almost feeling sorry for myself.

"Don't worry; you'll be out of commission for two days max. But at least now we can tell who the delivery boy is and who he isn't."

"Why doesn't Kenji have one?" I asked

We both looked at Kenji hoping for a response that wasn't 'on your knees!'

"My skin is too fragile the pain would last for weeks" he said.

After my slightly painful ordeal I had to keep my sleeves up for the ink to dry, Kenji took me to his apartment for the night so my arms would feel better, Arrow left but before she did, she said.

"I come and pick you up very early in the morning so, rest well.

I replied by waving.

The next day I woke up to find that Arrow hadn't arrived yet. I got dressed and heard Kenji talking on the phone.

"We got one of them, he's resting here…I couldn't another runner was with him…alright, I'll take him down and I'll collect the money after I give him to Callaghan!"

"Shit" I said to myself.

I got out of bed and crept to the stairwell, I quickly climbed up as fast as I could and I heard someone behind me, it was Kenji. I rammed the door open and found Arrow getting closer to me.

"What are you doing up here so early?" Arrow asked.

"Kenji betrayed us!" I said to Arrow

"What!" Arrow asked.

"No time to explain; take me to your trackers hide-out, quick!"

Arrow started running the opposite way and I followed, I turned around to see how far we were from Kenji. Kenji had just rammed the door and was after us.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

As I followed Arrow jumping over obstacles, since Kenji wasn't a runner he couldn't keep up. We spring-boarded over to the next building and he stopped and said.

"I'LL GET YOU RUNNERS!" waving his fist in the air.

"Okay, how far are we from your trackers hide out?"

"Not far! Just here!" she said whilst breathing in and out.

We L-jumped to the left and kept running then we both L- climbed, which is L-Jumping onto another wall and then wall climbing there on out, to get to the roof of the building.

"Here it is" Arrow said whilst pointing at a red door.

She went inside first, but I stayed a little bit outside to try and understand why Kenji did that. I opened the door to see my father in a chair tracking someone.

"Dad!" I exclaimed as I went to hug him not seeing him for so long.

"Andrew? . . . Andrew!" My dad said whilst opening his arms to me for a hug.

I swung my arms around him and asked him how he was.

"I'm fine Andy, how have you been, you need to tell me all about your jobs okay!" My dad said whilst looking at my new tattoo.

"Wow that looks cool, I haven't got mine yet. I was going to go after Arrow brought you to show me!" My dad continued.

"Well most of my jobs were evading PK and the CPF, nothing major but I learned some sweet skills, maybe I can teach you something" I said, implying the he was a bad runner/tracker.

"That's okay as long as you don't get killed I'm alright with that." My dad said smiling.

"Can you track me back to Merc's?" I asked my dad.

"Sure. Arrow give Andrew your comms unit." My dad said.

"Ok, and how are we gonna get them back?" Arrow retorted.

"Oh right…you go with him and follow him and when he gets there come back, simple" My dad replied to Arrow.

"Okay." Arrow said as she threw me her comms unit.

As I was putting my comms unit on my dad asked me.

"By the way Andy, where is your comms unit?"

'Uh oh!' I thought, 'if I tell him how I lost it I will be smothered until he thinks I'll be ok to step outside the front door.'

"Umm…Long story!" I said as I walked out the door.

"Okay then." My dad said.

I asked my dad on the comms which way Merc's Lair was, he said.

"Go to the building on the right and then I'll tell you when you're up their."

"Got it" I replied

As I ran to the building, Arrow followed. I L-climbed to the roof of the building and asked my dad.

"where to know...dad"

AN: For Mirror's Edge RP (Role Play) go here: http:// standforsomething . proboards . com / index . cgi  
If you don't know what RP is, still check it out, you might like it. (^w^) y , Chapter 6 coming soon.....  
BTW...How is the story so far. like anything don't like something tell me =^D.


	6. Celeste and Bullet

Chapter 6

'Faith and Bullet'

"Zip line down and go straight ahead onto the next buildings until I tell you to turn left." My dad replied.

As I Zip-lined down the cord I kept thinking about Bullet and what happened, I feel like it is my entire fault. I need to go and help him.

"Turn left now then jump on the boxes below!" My dad interrupted my thoughts with his instructions.

While I jumped onto the boxes, I realized Arrow was a bit behind so as I jogged for her to catch up I kept thinking about Bullet, still the scene hadn't left my mind, my thoughts. And as I was thinking I thought 'screw this I'm saving him'. As I stopped Arrow said.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm going somewhere first then I'll get to Merc's!" I replied with courage.

"Wait! What! . . . Where?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm going back to P.K.!" I replied.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" said both my dad and Arrow.

"NO! . . . No, I'm not" I replied with a stern look.

"Why though?" My dad asked me.

"Because, I'm going to help someone that just helped me." I said thinking about my strategy to save him.

"Who?" Asked Arrow.

"Bullet…" I said waiting for dis-approval. My dad and Arrow both gasped out of hearing the name.

"Bullet, you mean the long lost runner Bullet?" Arrow screamed with joy at the sound of hearing her very old friend's name and that he was still alive.

"How did you find him?" asked my dad

"When I was captured by PK, he found me and freed me from the prison. And we need to get there quick too, before they kill him!" I said sternly. After a little pause my dad said.

"All right then, turn around and head for the stupid dog symbol, there you'll find, P.K." said my dad with worry. As I started running I noticed how pumped I felt going back, but I knew that two runners weren't enough to free him with all the P.K. living there.

"Dad! Call Merc, tell him to track Faith to P.K. central" I said while panting.

"Got it!" said my dad.

Arrow and I were vaulting and dodging obstacles in our way, and then Arrow had screamed.

"PURSUIT COPS, RUN!" She screamed.

"What do you think were doing Arrow!?" I said back. We came to the edge and saw a pile of soft boxes below, we took some steps back and jumped and we landed on them, while we were flying down I realized we were at P.K. central.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Arrow said again.

I looked back briefly and ran as fast as I could to the red door and rammed it open and told Arrow.

"In here quick!"

Arrow followed me into the orange, red and white coloured steel furnished room.

"They sure know how to widen the colour scheme around here…" I said to myself, unknowingly loud too.

I ran up a flight of stairs and wall-ran across a wall, jumping of it then swang on a horizontal pole, caught a ledge which I then shimmied across, then I pulled my self up and then last but not least, I balanced across a beam toward a roof top. Arrow close behind nudged me and said.

"Hey doesn't that look like Celeste?" she said pointing to a familiar figure climbing into an open vent hole.

"How would you know of her?" I asked

"She taught me every thing I know! How could I forget her? Anyway doesn't that look like her?" She persisted.

I took a look and it was. I screamed out her name, not so loud so thought guards that were patrolling the area around us could hear, but also not so quiet so that she couldn't. She turned around but kept going. I ran after her. I got to the vent when I saw Faith fall from above us and landed tight next to me on a orange coloured ledge.

"I think Celeste is here too" I said to Faith who looked mislead.

"Wh-What?" She said looking rather blank. "What is she doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know" I snapped but not too furiously.

"Can we get to the bottom of this" Snapped Arrow at the both of us.

We traced the ventilation shafts and found an open one. My dad buzzed in on us. "I got something on the wires, Blues don't look too happy about storming the place, now you have P.K. and the Blues to worry about so stay frosty down there."

I nodded as my comms unit crackled out. We jumped out to find Bullet making out with Celeste.

"What the hell?" I said to the sudden surprise that was Celeste and Bullet kissing in the vent's maintenance room.

"Uhh….Whoops?" Celeste said out of curiosity as of how this was going.

"What the hell are you doing Cel.?" Faith asked.

"What, can't I get some romance in my life?" She replied.

"Yeah, but not in a damn Maintenance area! What-ever, how do you know this guy?" Faith asked.

"Well…it's a long story all-right. What are you doing here anyway?" Celeste questioned Faith, who was keen on asking her to tell how they met.

"I dunno. I got a call from Andrew's dad, telling Merc to track me here." Their attention turned to me.

"Well I came back to help, him!" I snapped back, pointing at Bullet.

My dad buzzed in on Arrow and I, I'm guessing Merc did the same to Faith and Celeste.

"Blue's are going crazy move it, I heard them saying your in a maintenance area. Andy follow Faith and Celeste, Arrow come back home."

"All-right" the group said. I tossed Arrow the comms unit.

"Here take this, I won't be needing it anymore it seems."

"gotcha'." Arrow agreed as we went our separate ways.

"Follow us Andrew!" Said Faith as she was running away from me.

Faith, Celeste and I found out way to the buildings roof top, but from there we got into a bit of trouble.

"Shit, Blues!" Faith said as she hopped over a fence Celeste and I did the same Faith ran into a train station hoping to loose them, Celeste took a different route, I saw her head into the sub way but into a different room then Faith, I followed Celeste seeing as how the change from runner to runner would be exciting as I don't exactly know of how she did parkour. Celeste pushed onto her comms. unit and said.

"Faith, I took a different route to lure away the blues from you, and Andy's with me too…" Faith said something back to her but all I could understand from Cel's reaction was that she probably said to keep me safe…….

CH 7 coming soon…

(AN: I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I kind of lost interest… but I'm hoping I don't. R&R and subscribe…

P.S. I am really sorry…).


End file.
